


High by the beach

by Juicy_999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	High by the beach

「许多年前 你有一双清澈的双眼  
奔跑起来 像是一道春天的闪电  
想看遍这世界 去最遥远的远方  
感觉有双翅膀 能飞越高山和海洋  
许多年前 你曾是个朴素的少年  
爱上一个人 就不怕付出自己一生  
相信爱会永恒 相信每个陌生人  
相信你会成为最想成为的人」

 

迟到的贺文，祝两位能成为自己想成为的，合格的偶像。  
出道快乐。

 

*NC-17  
*cp:蔡徐坤×朱正廷  
*设定:歌手蔡徐坤和舞蹈家朱正廷一起上一档真人秀节目  
*配合《High by the Beach》-Lana Del Rey食用愉快

 

>>>>

 

八月的气温总是灼人。

朱正廷穿着白色T恤衫手里还拿着浴袍，就看见了那人在水中自如的姿态。

也许他比骄阳更烈。

朱正廷抬起手挡了挡几乎将人烫伤的阳光，喉间却不住地动了动。顿住了的步伐接着向前走着——希望他没有看出些什么吧。朱正廷祈祷着，觉得有些眩晕。

“您好。”朱正廷看到他从水下探出头来，踌躇着打了声招呼。目光却不自觉地躲闪着他的捕猎。

“我来的时候还没有人，所以如果您不愿意的话……”

“没有关系。”蔡徐坤开口，“这里没有人，随意些。”

他勾了勾唇角，双手将一头湿发向后拨了拨，露出好看的眼睛。

“谢谢。”朱正廷有些为难地道谢，就穿着T恤直接下了泳池。

他将头完全沉在水中，似乎这样就能清醒一些。他游动时修长的身姿和运动牵扯间肌肉的鼓动，水珠落在他起伏的胸膛上，而发间落下的水滴则顺着他的皮肤蜿蜒而下，徘徊于凹陷的锁骨间的画面不断浮现在他眼前。

蔡徐坤。

他是蔡徐坤啊。

听见自己心脏轰鸣，朱正廷突然被人从身前抱住托了起来。他惊慌地睁开眼却看到蔡徐坤双手环着他的腰，仰着头看他。

“怎么了？”他搂着的手很紧，朱正廷双手推了推他的肩膀却不见他有松手的意思。

“刚刚你看起来像溺水了，”他笑着说，潮湿的手臂却越发圈紧他纤细的腰肢。他轻笑时震动的胸腔紧贴着朱正廷的小腹，引得他一阵心痒。

湿透的白色衣服半掩着他的身体，蔡徐坤的手顺着衣褶下端向上缓慢地攀爬。他的指尖像是点了火，将暗流涌动的欲望点燃。

朱正廷望进他深沉的如泥沼般的凝视，着了魔似的捧住他的脸，弯下自己的脊背，略略侧过脸在他的唇上落下一个湿漉而颤抖的吻。

“做吗？”

蔡徐坤抚摸着他的新晋情人如天鹅脖颈那样有着完美弧度的背脊，发出诱人的邀约。

他像是被人摄了心魄，颇有些不确定地点了点头，旋即他便被对方拉到水下。他忍不住惊呼一声，却被蔡徐坤带着水汽的吻封缄，他的双臂紧紧攀着对方宽厚的肩背，头向后试图离开他的完全控制。

“不要动。”蔡徐坤的嘴唇动了动。

这是一条无声的命令。

他的手指穿过朱正廷的头发，迫使他接受自己的深吻。

蔡徐坤拥着怀里的人向池边游去，感受到对方将修长的双腿缠上他的腰间，蔡徐坤奖励似的咬了咬他的嘴唇。

舞蹈家的身体，他觊觎很久了。

 

蔡徐坤将朱正廷按在池壁上，一只手将他的衣服推到胸口，低头啜咬他的乳尖，另一手则隔着裤子搓揉他已经半勃起的性器。

“这样可以吗？”朱正廷颤着声，无力招架他的戏弄。

而对方却像是没有听见，只是专注地舔弄着他已经坚硬的乳粒。朱正廷忍不住伸手捏了捏他的后颈，蔡徐坤才反应过来，起身吻住他因为矜持而回避的唇瓣，“怎么了？”

“我说，这样可以吗？”朱正廷推着他胸膛的手却渐渐下滑，在蔡徐坤的人鱼线打转，指尖顺着那凹陷的线条搔了搔，直将蔡徐坤最后的理智绷断。

他将朱正廷的身体翻了过去，将他的肩膀按在池壁上，听见他因为吃痛而发出的婉转叹息，下腹的火愈烧愈旺。那蝴蝶骨像是两只蝴蝶要随着动作从皮肤的束缚下挣脱，蔡徐坤从背后覆上这具令人着迷的身体，褪下他身上仅剩的衣物，两指探入那紧窒而火热的甬道。带着凉意的水沿着那细小的缝隙流入体内，朱正廷的唇间泄出细碎的啜泣。

“你快进来啊。”他眼底涌上一层薄泪，回头催促道。

蔡徐坤啮噬着他的颈侧，双手将他浑圆的臀瓣分开，顶端借着水的湿润向内开拓。炙热的肠壁因为那巨大的异物不住收缩，险些叫蔡徐坤泄了出来。

他将额头抵在自己的小臂上，发出难耐的欢愉的叫声。因为身后猛烈的入侵，冰凉的水涌入他的体内，刺地他几乎要战栗。

“用力点。”他握住蔡徐坤的手绕到自己的身前，握住已经完全勃起的阴茎上下撸动。

蔡徐坤听着他因为太爽而尾音发颤的声音，下身撞击的力量也慢慢加大，他一手爱抚着朱正廷，另一手则不容置疑地环住他的腰，绝不容许他的任何逃脱。

“蔡徐坤……”朱正廷向后靠在他的怀里，双手向上搂住他的脖子，将自己的胴体完全舒展在他面前，“我想看着你。”

他细弱的像猫叫的埋怨带着些自己都没有意识到的撒娇意味，一双雾蒙蒙的鹿眼儿勾着蔡徐坤有些痒的那点并不雅致的个人癖好。

比如，让他哭。

而他说的话则更让人心动。

就着连接的姿势，蔡徐坤将朱正廷翻了过来，好让他完全看到自己。蔡徐坤亲了亲那双满是水汽的眼，“为什么要看着我。”

他开始迫不及待了。

“我想吻你。”

他的双腿紧紧绞着那精壮有力的腰，迎合他的撞击，将自己的身体完完全全托付给蔡徐坤，像诱惑船员的海妖一般引诱着他步入最幽深的秘境。

“坤坤……嗯……”他眼角泛红，横冲直撞地吻上那性感的一看便知相当适合接吻的嘴唇，不时在他耳边吐露着细碎而美妙的呻吟。

他们的身体是那么地紧密，让朱正廷几乎以为自己要死在蔡徐坤的怀里。

“没有关系吗？”蔡徐坤用温柔地语气询问着，身体却如野兽交媾般野蛮地在他体内放肆冲撞。他的龟头一次次细致地碾磨过那敏感点，惹得朱正廷四肢无力只好求饶。

可对方却没有如他所愿放过他，而是变本加厉地不断折磨他，早已被欲望充斥的大脑无法检测到他所说的话语，他口无遮拦地叫着本比自己还小的年轻艺人“哥哥”。

“哥哥快放过我吧……”他被这甜蜜的小把戏折磨得声音都带了哭腔，委委屈屈地开口求饶。脚后跟也磨蹭着蔡徐坤的腰窝，请求他放过自己。

蔡徐坤听着他声声求饶，只好败在他的手下，大开大合地动作起来满足他所有需求。

“宝宝能再叫我哥哥吗？”蔡徐坤手指在朱正廷的棘突打转，诱导着完全失去思考能力的朱正廷。

“哥哥再用点力……”朱正廷仰着头，完全无意识地说着胡话，“哥哥快一点啊。”

蔡徐坤用手拨开他已分不清是水湿还是汗湿的刘海，看着他已经开始涣散的双眸，抱着他一步步走出泳池。

“如你所愿。”

他抱着缠绕在他身上的情人走向挂着浴袍的躺椅，随着他的动作，他仍蓄势待发的性器在体内不断滑动。朱正廷的低喘落在他的耳畔，热的发慌。

 

“咔哒——”

蔡徐坤将淋浴间上了锁，他将已经被操到双腿脱力的朱正廷放了下来，将他压在淋浴器上密吻。

莲蓬头的水猛地从头顶劈下，劈开他笔直的睫毛和隐秘的心事，挡住了他的目光。

朱正廷睁开眼撞进蔡徐坤炙热的目光，忽地笑了起来。

“你喜欢我？”他笑着问，试图将自己置于主导地位。经过刚刚这么一折腾，方才说的胡话朱正廷全都想起来了，也因此他的试图显得无力而可笑。

“是，又怎么样呢？”蔡徐坤亲吻朱正廷的下巴，却被他躲闪的动作避开来了。

他不满地捏住对方的下巴，“哥哥不愿意吗？”

他的手从自下而上细致缓慢地抚摸过他的背脊，而似乎已经冷却了的欲望则从尾椎骨攀升，直直搅浑了他强撑的冷漠。

“我愿意。”朱正廷握住蔡徐坤作祟的双手，蹲下身子将他的阴茎用唇舌含住。舌尖不时戳刺着铃口，勉强地将柱身含在口中，舔吻着顶端，来了几次深喉。津液顺着无法闭合的唇角流到胸口，蜜糖般诱人品尝。他甚至轻轻咬着两颗囊袋，抬起媚意横生的眼看向正凝视着他、将他每一个惑人的表情印在眼里的蔡徐坤，叫他竟在朱正廷的喉间泄了出来。

带着膻腥味的白色浊液射在他嘴里，蔡徐坤连忙将手摊在他嘴边正想叫他赶紧吐出来却看见他喉间一动竟是将它都吞了下去。

“我好像……”朱正廷有些茫然地抬头，却被他野兽般直接炽热的目光摄住，“怎么了。”

蔡徐坤只是握着他的腰，捂住他的眼睛，“不要看我。”

“怎……啊！”他才说出一半的询问在蔡徐坤的突袭下变了调。幸亏先前已经承受过，这次对朱正廷而言并不是什么问题。

“哥哥怎么总能说出让我心动的话呢？”蔡徐坤捂着朱正廷的手用了些力，压迫着他的眼球，又像是在极力克制自己的情绪。

“哈……”朱正廷的上半身完全挤压在湿漉漉的瓷砖上，有些凉的雾气激得他的乳粒红得像两颗红豆。他开始听不懂蔡徐坤的话，失去视觉的他触感无限放大，他能感受到没有薄膜相隔的阴茎在他体内穿刺时那分明的脉络。那饱满的顶端从他的敏感点捻过，带起的情潮如海浪将人吞没。他感受到蔡徐坤的手指用力地挤进指缝里，成了一个十指相扣的模样，好像他们本就是相爱的恋人一般。

撞击带来的颠簸几乎将小舟倾覆，朱正廷踮着脚尖，整个人几乎悬空地被蔡徐坤抱在怀里，他清亮的声音因为喊叫呻吟开始发哑，像甜过头了的蜂蜜一样，可偏偏叫蔡徐坤更加心热。

“坤坤……坤坤你慢一点……”朱正廷抬起手试图将蔡徐坤的手拉下来，却双手发软使不上力。

蔡徐坤捂着他眼睛的手抖震，他的手心一片濡湿。

他哭了。

他的动作一顿，将捂着双眼的手放了下来。朱正廷尽力将头转了过去，哭着向蔡徐坤说了些什么。

可蔡徐坤只看见雾气里朱正廷回过头来，睁着盛着两泓清泪的鹿眼，双颊酡红漫布，因为紧咬而殷红的嘴唇张张合合，舌尖也随着他的动作若隐若现。蔡徐坤的动作更猛，朱正廷几乎语不成句，只好发出无意义的带哭腔的啜泣。

他拉着朱正廷的手探向两人紧密连接的地方，舔着他背上的薄汗，带着诱导的语气开口，“宝宝你看，你很厉害啊。”

朱正廷的指尖触到他还在进出的巨物，臊得脸都红了，却半句反驳不得。

身体沿着光滑的瓷砖开始下滑，朱正廷在心里咒骂着，蔡徐坤真是个不体贴的情人。

他的薄泪顺着眼角下滑，落在蔡徐坤的小臂上，烫得蔡徐坤忍不住发出低沉的喟叹。

有时眼泪或许是助长火焰燃烧的助燃剂。

偌大的空间里回荡着的冲水声交织着声声喘息，若有似无。

 

蔡徐坤挽着朱正廷几乎软透了的身体跪在地上开始最后的冲刺。

他的嘴唇贴在耳鬓处厮磨，说着不知真假的情话。他总是温柔地笑着，可他的动作却并不这么友好，总是将身下人顶地惊呼出声。

因着锁定的姿态，朱正廷已经没有任何挣扎的念头，他只想这场持久的性事能尽快结束。

蔡徐坤火热的体温从背后包围着他，他鼓囊囊的胸肌抵在颤抖的蝴蝶骨上。浑圆柔软的臀肉和坚硬的小腹撞击发出最原始的肉体撞击的声音，而身前没有人抚慰的性器却仍挺挺地翘立着，顶端渗出的透明液体将墙壁染得一片黏腻，两人却顾不得这些，只是沉溺于这酣畅淋漓的只有他们二人的短暂时光。

“宝宝，我可以射在里面吗？”蔡徐坤吻着朱正廷的泪痕，小心翼翼地开口。

见他胡乱地点头，蔡徐坤脸上才露出得逞的笑，加紧了速度。

穴口的软肉不舍地啜吮着他的囊袋，而紧紧绞着阴茎的火热的甬道则不断翕动着，讨巧地请求着他。

“哼……”朱正廷闭着眼将额头抵在蔡徐坤的小臂上，发出情事余韵后的声音。

该走了。

他想。

 

“我进去了。”朱正廷站在房间门口，双手向后握住门把手，却见蔡徐坤低下头同他交换了一个吻。

“晚上见。”

蔡徐坤的眸色深沉如水，泛着波光的眸子像是倾诉着无尽情意。

“晚上见。”

他开始，期待夜晚的到来了。

 

>>>>END


End file.
